Beginner
The most recurring side character and a friend of the Mon Colle Knights. She is the show's resident Moe blob, whether the characters like it or not. Personality There is a lot of MOE in here. She refers to herself in third person (Beginner-chan), ends her sentences with ~mon. She refers to Mondo and Rokuna as one person (Roku-Mon-chan). She furthermore has the kultziness and cutesy behavior, and hence quite a bit of people frustrated at her. She is scatterbrained, but she may in fact be smart, as she figured out the pattern to the appearance of the Knights. Unfortunately, she is also reckless and too optimistic of her own abilities, which causes quite a bit of problems. Especially since her favored monsters are big, toothy and dangerous. Beyond that, Beginner has a clear sense of fairness, and was quick to point out to the Knights that sometimes they tended to treat monsters not like they would treat their own kind. She is rash and impulsive at times, but will own up to her mistakes. Interaction Love Interest — Luke Family — Expert Friends — Mondo, Rokuna, Luke, Baby Storm Dragon, Ichirobei Beginner doesn't have a lot of character specific interaction, and acts mostly the same regardless of whose presence she is in. She does however have a pronounced irritation/cooperation relation with Ichirobei : they either rub each other the wrong way or conspire. To Luke's crush she is oblivious, she thinks he's just a sucky summoner. History Due to Teleport being her only employable spell, she has a tendency to pop up all over the globe, usually having fainted due to hunger. This is how she encountered the Knights first, and she told her grandfather about them, which led to their invitation to their school. Appearances 08. bigina-chan ha shoukan jutsushi !? 15. yozora ni hoe ro ! dragons 16. nanka arisona arisona sabaku !? 17. seigi no shouri ka !? mon colle knights 26. yami no kirema nikakaru niji 29. oidemasemase roku mon gakuen 30. mahou shugyou da mon colle knights 35. very maccho na saikyou yuusha 36. iwa yuru hitotsu no giant !? 37. luke no lovelove daisakusen ! 48. kessen ! akaki shi no wana 49. shuuketsu ! muttsu no monmon item 50. kieru roku mon sekai 51. kagayaki ha daimond Attributes *Spells — Meteor Strike — "Earth Wall" — "Lighning Strike" — Teleport — "Time Reset" — "Muck" — Stone Circle *Magic Style — Beginner has an insane amount of raw power and very little skill on how to handle it. She can summon like it's nothing and apparently without limit, but has next to no control over whether she gets the right monster, or whether said monster will actually obey her. For this reason, she usually employs Stone Circle to project her magic, which prevents her from even screwing up invoking the gate. So, while powerful, it rarely goes used. Teleport is the only spell she has a good grip on; the only time she ever overexhausted herself was when teleporting out of *Kharon (a feat which was noted as being pretty much impossible). *Profession — A student at the summoning school, and its heiress. Occasionally she is sent on missions. Trivia *Beginner's outfit and the way her hair is drawn have something of Cherry from the second Unico movie. A similar design recurs in the Nyan-Nyan in Fushigi Yuugi, with the addition of the blue hair. *Beginner's name, together with Luke, is a play on Beginner's Luck. Saban Version *All her language quirks are removed. She does not say ~mon at the end of each sentence and does not refer to Mondo and Rokuna as one person. Category:Mon Colle Knights characters Category:Protagonists